The Return of the Queen
by CakeTops
Summary: Ye Xiu didn't believe in the supernatural…that is until he woke up after a car accident to discover that he was now in the body of a certain Ye Chung, an average 16 years old girl with a Glory-obsessed brother. Ye Xiu had always said that he could play Glory for another 10 years without getting bored; looked like he now has the chance to prove how true that was. Fem!Ye Xiu. All!Ye.
1. Chapter 1

Ye Xiu didn't believe in the supernatural…that is until he woke up after a car accident to discover that he was no longer in his original body, but in the body of a certain Ye Chung, an average 16 years old girl with a Glory-obsessed brother, a work obsessed father and an absentee mother. Ye Xiu had always said that he could play Glory for another 10 years without getting bored; looked like he now has the chance to prove how true that was. Fem!Ye Xiu. All!Ye

* * *

 **Chapter 1 A Brand New Beginning**

* * *

"Ye Chung!"

 _Was someone calling me?_

"Ye Chung! Wake the hell up!"

 _No, not me. Who was that voice? And who was Ye Chung?_

"Ye Chung, you lazy bug! If you don't wake up right now, you'll miss dinner!"

Ye Xiu's eyes snapped open and the image of a 16 years old teenage boy with messy brown hair and definitely-not Asian features immediately appeared in his field of vision, looking impatient and annoyed. He was wearing a graphic t-shirt - black with a familiar logo emblazoned at the center - and tight blue jeans. Although he looked like a foreigner from every perspective, his impeccable Chinese made Ye Xiu wonder if that was really the case.

"Finally," the boy snapped, once he noticed that Ye Xiu has finally opened his eyes. There was a certain arrogance and impatience in his voice as he spoke, reminding Ye Xiu of a young Sun Xiang, one who has yet to grow in to the mature Vice-Captain he was today. "Really, sis, how lazy are you? How you can fall asleep at 4 in the afternoon and stay that way for a whole 2 hours?"

Ye Xiu opened his mouth to say something but was unceremoniously cut off by the other.

"That was a rhetorical question." the teen rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest, an expression of you-bore-me clear on his face, "I don't want to know and I don't care to know. Just get up and go eat dinner."

With his mission completed, the boy turned on his heels and left the room without another word, making sure to slam the door behind himself.

 _What on Earth just happened?_

After the stranger had left, Ye Xiu just laid there, immobile in his admittedly rather comfortable twin sized bed, his mind a mess.

 _What the hell was that?_

* * *

In the 10 minutes after the teenager's abrupt departure, Ye Xiu made a lot of discoveries regarding his current situation; discoveries that, unfortunately, brought up more questions then answers.

1\. He was no longer in his old body, but he was, at least, still in China.

2\. He was now a teenage girl by the name of Ye Chung.

3\. According to the news - or to be more precise, according to the web search Ye Xiu had done a few minutes ago, Ye Xiu - the old him - had died in a car accident a few days ago.

And…

4\. If Ye Xiu hadn't lost his mind, it means that he has gone through some kind of reincarnation.

* * *

The teenage boy, who had so rudely disrupted his sleep and called him a lazy bug, turned out to be Ye Chung's 17 years old brother, Ye Ling; a high school student with an obvious obsession with Glory, if the huge collection of Glory-related posters plastering his bedroom walls was anything to go by.

 _Oh wow…_

Standing near Ye Ling's open bedroom door, Ye Xiu couldn't help but gape at what he was seeing. In truth, the 30 years old-now 16 years old had always prided himself for loving Glory more then other people, but after seeing Ye Ling and his horde of Glory memorabilia - some of which were actually limited edition items that would definitely take a lot of time and money to acquire - he was beginning to wonder if he could even be considered a fan in face of such dedication.

"What are you doing here?"

Ye Ling, having noticed Ye Xiu's presence, refused his opponent's offer for a rematch, took off his headphones and turned to him, a confused look on his face.

"I was just passing by," Ye Xiu answered honestly, shrugging as was his habit, "And I saw you playing Glory. You're pretty good." Not good enough to go pro but pretty good by casual players standard, that he didn't say.

The confused look turned skeptical as a scowl crawled its way on to Ye Ling's face.

"What do you even know about Glory?" he glared, unimpressed and untouched by Ye Xiu's praise. He probably thought Ye Xiu was only saying that to try to put him in a better mood. That, Ye Ling decided, was unacceptable. "You never touched the game before. How do you know if I'm good? All you do is study."

To be asked that question, in that tone of voice, by someone who wasn't even a pro player made Ye Xiu want to laugh. What did Ye Xiu know about Glory? The better question was what didn't Ye Xiu know about Glory? 10 years of experience playing the game wasn't something to laugh at. After all, Ye Xiu wasn't called the personified Glory Textbook for nothing.

But, Ye Xiu wasn't an idiot, he didn't laugh out loud. His IQ may not be the highest among his peers but he was intelligent enough to know that considering his current identity as a 16 years old girl with no Glory experience, he was in no position to retort Ye Ling's comment.

"I want to try though," Ye Xiu said instead, giving Ye Ling a what-he-hoped-was-a sweet, angelic smile.

Ye Ling stared at her for a few moment, annoyance starting to dissipate in face of what he was seeing. And just as Ye Xiu was celebrating his win, the boy asked:

"What is wrong with your face?"

Ye Xiu's smile melted away, like the last snow on a sunny day and a sudden urge to hit this moron over the head engulfed his body. It was an urge he had only felt a few times before, mostly towards the unstoppable blabbermouth that was Huang Shao Tian, but that wasn't anything unusual. Huang Shao Tian could make anyone want to hit him over the head in order to shut him up.

Who could have thought that Ye Ling could also be this annoying?

 _Resist. Don't do anything. This is your brother._ Ye Xiu repeated those words in his head like a mantra. It was the similar mantra he used when facing Shao Tian in the past.

"Fine," he finally hissed out, eyes blazing, "Be that way."

Without another comment, he stomped away.

If Ye Xiu was in the right state of mind - and not on the verge of a tantrum - he would have realized just how un-Ye Xiu he was acting. It couldn't be helped though; getting reincarnated in a 16 years old female's body had to have to effect on Ye Xiu's personality. Luckily, at the moment, Ye Xiu's attention wasn't on his own actions but on Ye Ling.

He wondered what Ye Chung had done in her past life to deserve such a terrible brother.

* * *

That evening, Ye Xiu met his father for the first time.

"Ah Ye Chung," the older man said, smiling at Ye Xiu tiredly over his newspaper, a cup of steaming hot liquid in front of him.

No wonder Ye Ling or Ye Chung for that matter, didn't look Asian but could speak Chinese, Ye Xiu thought, they must be Mixed-blood. The father was obviously European so the absentee mother must be the Asian one in the relationship. From Ye Xiu's experience, it was pretty unusual for an Asian parent to be so absent in their children's life but Ye Xiu wasn't curious enough to risk raising suspicion by asking why.

"Hello Father, it's good to see you back home," said Ye Xiu instead, a little surprised by the fluent English falling from his mouth.

If Ye Qiu could see him now, Ye Xiu thought non-nonsensically once he got over his surprise, chuckling a little on the inside, he would probably be green eyed with envy. Ye Xiu knew just how much effort Ye Qiu had put in to be as good of a English speaker as he was today. Hours upon hours of tedious studying and he couldn't even be considered perfectly fluent. And as for Ye Xiu? He had never put in that effort, having decided since young he wouldn't need English to play Glory.

"Is your mother home?"

Ye Xiu shook his head, brought back to reality by his father's words.

"No," he answered, wondering just where the matriarch of the family was, "She hasn't contacted us."

"Not a surprise," his father got up and folded his newspaper neatly before tucking it under his arm, "I'll be in New York for the next 2 weeks. If your mother comes back home, please tell her where I am."

"Yes father," Ye Xiu replied dutifully, mentally wondering just how dysfunctional this family can be.

"Oh one last thing."

His father suddenly stopped in his tracks and returned to Ye Xiu's side.

"For you," he said, handling over a box he extracted from his suitcase.

Ye Xiu looked inside and was surprised to find a Glory-card reader and an account card.

"My company just signed a long term contract with the game company who made Glory. The CEO gave me these as gifts. I know you don't play games but you could still take a look, it could be fun," his father smiled before uttering a good night and dissapeared up the stairs.

Could be fun, Ye Xiu mumbled to himself, a small amused grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

With his father now gone upstairs to rest, Ye Xiu cleaned up the rest of the dishes before returning to his room as well. Once there, he unceremoniously plugged in the card reader in to his computer, downloaded Glory's Game Client and logged in.

Now that he was back, it was time, Ye Xiu decided, his eyes blazing with determination and self confidence, to reclaim his throne.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Once Again, with Feeling**

* * *

Ye Xiu could already feel the beginning of a headache as he tried, in vain, to come up with a suitable name for his new character. Embarrassingly enough, he has already spent the last 20 minutes on this arduous task, writing out potential IDs and then crossing them out one after the other when none of them seemed to fit. He had already tried One Summer Leaf, Summer's Leaf, Spring's Leaf and other such combinations but no use, he just wasn't satisfied. And to think that he had came up with Lord Grim so easily the first time, why was he having so much difficulty this time around?

Ye Xiu wasn't a perfectionist at heart mind you - at least, not like Ye Qiu was - but a part of him wanted this name to be carefully thought out, meaningful; a name that could give justice to the miraculous second chance he had been given.

Ye Xiu passed a tired hand through his shoulder-length black hair, a little annoyed that his mind wasn't working as well as he hoped it would be.

Ye Xiu thought about choosing a female name as he was, all things considered, now a female gamer and controlling a female character. But unfortunately, Ye Xiu's only experience coming up with female names was still back when Su Mu Qiu was still alive and trying to come up with a name for Su Mu Cheng's Launcher. He could ask Mu Cheng of course - he knew her number by heart and she would know what to do in this situation - but Ye Xiu still hasn't thought up a good way to tell her that he had somehow come back to life in a different body without scaring her or making her think he was a fraud. With that in mind, he decided to put that idea on hold for now.

 _What should I do? So many possibilities and so little time._

Just as he was about to pull his hair out in frustration, his concentration was disrupted when a familiar voice uttered a surprised "Ye Chung?".

Ye Xiu turned around.

"Ye Ling," he recognized his brother's familiar figure, standing near the bedroom's open door, looking in with a strange expression on his face. He was wearing a different t-shirt, his hair wet from the shower,and carrying what smelled like a steaming cup of really strong coffee. He was obviously intending to stay up tonight.

"When did you start playing Glory?" Ye Ling asked, attention still focused on Ye Xiu's screen. Was that excitement in his tone? Ye Chung wondered.

"Father got a card reader and account card from a client so decided to give it to me since you already have one," Ye Xiu explained, laying out everything that had happened on to the table, "I didn't want father's gift to go to waste so I decided to give it a shot. You did mention something about the 11th server opening tonight."

"I did," Ye Ling agreed, none of his earlier arrogance present in his voice. He actually sounded like a decent human being, much to Ye Xiu's surprise. "I'll be moving my character, Blazing Tornado, from the 10th server to the 11th once it opens."

Ye Ling hesitated for one second before asking: "Do you want me to help you out for your first time? You can stick with me. I have a few online friends who will also play on the 11th server. We can tackle dungeons together."

Ye Xiu thought about it for a second before shrugging. That sounded pretty helpful actually. Ye Xiu knew from past experience how difficult it was to find a good dungeon team when most people around you were new to the game. If Ye Ling wasn't shy to offer him a ready-made team, Ye Xiu won't be shy either to accept it. And as for what motivations Ye Ling might have for doing this? Ye Xiu didn't care. He never looked a gift horse in the mouth.

"Sure, thanks big brother."

Ye Ling nodded.

"You know my ID. I'll wait for you near the players spawn point. Come find me then."

Without another word, Ye Ling turned on his heels and left the room, similar to this afternoon after he had made sure that Ye Xiu was awake.

Bemused, Ye Xiu shook his head.

Could it be that Ye Ling wasn't as bad as he had initially thought?

 _How weird…_

Ye Xiu shook his head to clear his thoughts, deciding to let go of this mystery for now. Instead, he turned his attention back to his computer and pursed his lips in thought, eyes fixed on the Glory Character Creation page displayed on his 22 inch High Definition gaming monitor - the fact that Ye Chung had a top of the line gaming monitor when she never played games was a waste in Ye Xiu's opinion, but since this monitor was also the same make and model Ye Ling used, Ye Xiu figured this was probably the parents' attempt at equality between their daughter and their son.

If only my parents were like this, Ye Xiu couldn't help but think, his good mood dampening a little. But as soon as the thought came, Ye Xiu forced it away. It wasn't time to wonder about the past. He still had a lot to do before the 11th server opened tonight.

He returned his attention to his screen.

 _What to do…_

 _Perhaps…_

A sudden idea entered his mind; an idea so simple and yet so effective, that it actually made him smirk.

This could work.

If he used this name, it would definitely create some waves. And Ye Xiu so loved creating waves wherever he went.

Without any more hesitation, Ye Xiu typed quickly in to the name box and clicked Confirm. Almost an eye blink later, a system notification popped up.

 _Congratulations, your character Lady Grim has been successfully created._

* * *

Similar to 2 years ago, for the opening of the 10th server, Ye Xiu stole some energy drinks and food from the kitchen to help him combat sleepiness so he could stay up until 12 in order to be among the first players to log in. His character Lady Grim - whom he decided was going to be unspecialized like Lord Grim, if he could find a weapon suitable for such a character - was ready to go and only waiting for the Connect button to turn from inactive-grey to clickable-red.

As time slowly approached 12 o'clock, Ye Xiu couldn't help but feel tendrils of excitement slowly engulfing his entire body, causing his heart rate to speed up and his palm to sweat a little.

This, he mumbled to himself, a small grin tugging at his lips as he remembered, clear as day, Chen Guo's words from 4 years ago as he sat in Happy Cafe, surrounded by fellow Glory players waiting for the 10th server to open, was the beauty of Glory.

And finally…

"It's open!"

Ye Xiu didn't know who had yelled out those words - him or Ye Ling from the neighboring room - but he didn't care. The 11th server was finally online, meaning that Ye Xiu' road to glory had finally begun.

TBC


End file.
